


If You're Going Through Hell, Call For Back-up [FanArt]

by WeirdAssomnio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAssomnio/pseuds/WeirdAssomnio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Stiles' Text to the Sheriff about 'Muffin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Going Through Hell, Call For Back-up [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You're Going Through Hell, Call For Back-up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753512) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



To go with the AMAZING story 'If You're Going Through Hell, Call For Back-up' by Brigantine

_(Story Summary)_

_"Something carnivorous has landed in Beacon Hills, and Sheriff Jim Stilinski would prefer his son stay out of the woods at night. When Stiles takes up running in the preserve, Deputy Derek Hale gets cranky."_

 

While running in the preserve Stiles comes across a large black dog/wolf, who keeps herding Stiles away from the old trail to the Hale house. 

 

> _A minute later Jim’s phone alerts him to an incoming text. He picks it up off the kitchen counter next to his keys and sees a text from Stiles, with a photo attached.  
>  “last night. named him Muffin. seems ok with it.”  
>  Jim peers at the picture of a large, fluffy black wolf with a sour expression on its face, and a dead ground squirrel clenched between its jaws. He blinks bemusedly at the photograph. "Muffin?"_


End file.
